


Adornment

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [9]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Body Modification, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod decides to do something special for Dave, and finds out it's for himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adornment

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this and hope I got it right.

“It will be done properly. You will have little pain and little blood.” The wizened brown man lifted and inspected the area in question. “You have come to the proper place.”

Jarrod flushed, slightly embarrassed at the close examination. It had taken him a lot of time to work up the courage after he thought about doing it, but he finally had. A little discreet checking had informed him that even though it wasn’t widespread, it was more likely in the East and his inquiries had led him to Gujarati and the small apothecary hidden in the depths of San Francisco.

“Please pull back the skin.”

Jarrod carefully pulled the foreskin back from the head of his penis.

“It will go in here,” Gujarati touched the opening in the top with a gnarled finger, “and if it comes out above here,” he pulled slightly on the skin that was attached to the glans, “it will be more sensitive and give you greater pleasure.” He looked up at Jarrod expectantly.

“Do it,” Jarrod told the old man before he lost his nerve. He had decided to get the tip of his penis pierced for Dave after remembering how incredible it felt to be with someone similarly adorned during an encounter he’d had a few years ago. He hadn’t taken into account that it might heighten his pleasure during sex as well.

Jarrod wasn’t sure if he could watch, but that part of him that got off on pain was fascinated. Gujarati carefully smeared an ointment over the area and Jarrod almost did lose his nerve when he saw the size of the metal skewer. He made himself sit still as the needle was inserted but almost jumped when it was pushed through the side of his penis. It hurt, but like Gujarati promised, not as much as he had feared. In fact, the stimulation was starting to get him hard and by the time the thick ring was thrust through the hole and squeezed shut, his cock was standing straight up in spite of the small trickle of blood that ran down his shaft.

Gujarati eyed him sternly. “You must give it time to heal,” he instructed. “At least two weeks before you enter your partner and if you can prevent erection and ejaculation, it will heal much more rapidly.” His face broke into a wrinkled smile when Jarrod took a deep breath and nodded unsurely. “And if you can’t help it, it will do no permanent harm.” He went on to advise Jarrod how to keep the area clean and that his urine might not come out in a straight stream any more, but more of a spray.

Jarrod paid and thanked the man after refastening his trousers. As he walked back to a street where he could hail a cab, he could feel the ring move inside him and the pinch as it caught on the seam. He was getting hard beyond belief and knew he wasn’t going to last; if he didn’t do something, he was going to cum in his pants before he found that hack. So after ducking into a deserted alley, Jarrod let his hot swollen flesh free. He worked it vigorously and when he used his other hand to experimentally roll the ring through his cock, he exploded against the wall. The tip throbbed and his semen was tinged with blood but damn, it felt good all the same. Jarrod rested his forehead against the brick wall for a moment to catch his breath before setting his clothing to rights and continuing on his way.

Now, since his member had softened, there was a different sensation with the soft flap of skin that enclosed the head rubbing on the ring, but he knew his unaroused state wasn’t going to last long. Jarrod was a bit concerned that everyone would notice he was walking around with an almost perpetual hard-on and wondered if he would get used to it.

Jarrod managed to ignore the piece of metal that was running through a very important piece of his anatomy enough to make it to his rented townhouse and eat some dinner. But as soon as the table was cleared, he went upstairs, stripped himself naked and spent a long time appraising himself in the mirror. He forced his eyes to stay away from his groin by starting from the top. Deep blue eyes in what he knew was a handsome face that turned the heads of both women and men. Broad shoulders and muscular arms that he kept fit by helping out around the ranch whenever he had time. His brothers might be more accomplished fighters, but he’d always beaten Nick at wrestling when they were younger. Jarrod almost licked his lips at the thought of challenging Dave. They could go at it Greek-style, oiled and completely nude, and even though he liked to win, Jarrod reckoned losing to his lover would be even more enjoyable.

He then looked at his chest, sparsely haired unlike Dave or his brother Heath, but well-defined enough to suit him and his lover. Then he couldn’t keep his gaze away any longer; he stared at the well-endowed member that hung in front of an impressively sized scrotum. The gold ring was large enough to stick out from his foreskin and just seeing that turned him on, never mind the wonderful feeling of the weight dangling off the end of his cock. The tip of the glans started to show and Jarrod grabbed himself firmly so he could see it better. The resulting engorgement around the ring caused a bit of bleeding and Jarrod was reminded of the recommendation not to get himself off if he wanted it to heal faster. He promised his slightly bruised and aching penis a soak in some cold water, but he wanted to have a good look at what he’d done to himself first. He’d always admired fine jewellery adorning the fingers and ears of ladies he’d met and now here he was, similarly adorned permanently. Just like some of those women desired to impress the men in their life, he had done the same and Jarrod hoped Dave would find it as attractive as he was discovering he did himself.

Jarrod had to spend the next two weeks in the city due to business and that gave him time to try to get used to the feeling of the metal moving around in his cock. He was able to somewhat control his reaction after a while, but the ring bumping back and forth on the inside seam of his pants when he moved was like having someone down there flicking it from side to side and trying to get him hard; he loved the feeling, but it was a struggle to keep his cock from continuously rising to the occasion.

The old man had been right; it had taken a bit of practice, but Jarrod found if he twisted his member a certain way when he relieved himself, everything tended to go where he aimed. The bruising and bleeding were gone and Jarrod spent the evening before returning to Stockton exploring how his new addition could be used to heighten his own pleasure. He had done it thinking of how it would feel to Dave, but damn, that ring had so many possibilities.

Jarrod stood on front of the mirror as he started by stroking his penis slowly and rolling the ring on every pass. He knew already that just the feel of it moving was enough to get him hard, but as he worked his shaft, he made sure the foreskin was back all the way so he could see his fingers play with the ring that pierced the flared rim of his cock. Watching himself tease the gold hoop inflamed his lust and it didn’t take much until he had to stop or cum right them.

Jarrod took a deep breath and told himself to slow down, but his finger wandered back to slip into the ring embedded in the end of his cock. He got a pleasurable feeling when he pulled gently and Jarrod decided to give it a sharp tug. A jolt of euphoria went shooting through him and he immediately brought his other hand up to grab and squeeze his pulsing flesh. The resulting orgasm was so intense that he had to release his cock as he fell to his hands and knees while spewing his semen across the floor. He hung his head as he tried to recover. If this was how it felt to do himself, Jarrod couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was going to be like when he fucked Dave.

Jarrod had a hard time keeping firm control over his desires on the train ride home the next morning. He reminded himself that Dave was probably busy and Daniel might be home, so there was no guarantee the two of them could be alone. But maybe just a quick glance, he thought devilishly, just a peek so Dave could see… That thought did nothing to help him keep control over his arousal and Jarrod spent the rest of the train ride with a newspaper draped casually across his lap and a raging hard-on in his pants.

*

“Thanks, Billy.” Jarrod held in his sigh until he was standing back in the bright sun outside the office. Dave’s deputy had informed him that the sheriff was involved in a prisoner transfer and wouldn’t be back for a few more days. So instead of seeing the man he wanted desperately, Jarrod stopped by his own office to see if there was anything pressing that needed his attention before he procured a horse for the ride home.

In no particular hurry, Jarrod decided to take a leisurely route that crossed over the ranch. It was a hot day and when he neared one of the more secluded water holes, he steered his mount in that direction so the bay could have a drink. He heard splashing and arrived just in time to see Heath push down on Nick’s shoulders to dunk him under the water and swim easily away before his older brother could retaliate. Jarrod pushed back his hat to watch the fun as his horse drank.

It didn’t take long for his brothers to spot him.

“Hey, Jarrod!” Nick called. “How was ‘Frisco?”

“Same as always,” Jarrod called back. “Spent way too much time in boardrooms and courthouses, but at least the restaurants are good.”

Heath slicked back his wet hair. “Why don’t you join us?” he suggested. “It’s a hot one today and you could rinse off those stuffy courtrooms.”

Jarrod was about to agree when he remembered. Did he want his brothers to know what he’d done? And more to the point, what would they think of him? He was about to decline until he had another thought. If something happened and he was injured around the ranch, Nick or Heath would likely be the ones who would be undressing him and helping him. That ramification hadn’t hit him before and what he’d thought of as something strictly private could all too easily become a bit more public than he’d anticipated. It would probably be for the best that his brothers find out in a more relaxed setting.

“I do believe I will.” Jarrod shucked off his jacket and shirt and then, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the unavoidable teasing, he peeled off his pants. Nick’s mouth gaped open with expected shock when he got a look at Jarrod’s ornamented member, but when Heath just raised an eyebrow, Jarrod realized his very worldly youngest brother had likely seen such things before.

That didn’t stop him from teasing, though. Heath gave a low whistle and then said, “Boy howdy, Jarrod, ain’t you pretty enough already?”

That comment made Jarrod blush all they way down to his toes and he quickly dove into the cool water.

“What the devil did you do?” Nick exploded when he was able to speak again.

“Something I’d been thinking about for a while,” Jarrod replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“You…” Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you think you are, a rogue bull? At least we only put it through the bull’s nose!”

Jarrod wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he was pinned underneath Nick’s glare. What if Dave thought the same way? What if…

“I’m thinking rogue stallion’s more like,” Heath drawled with a grin.

Jarrod saw the barely concealed mirth in Heath’s eyes. Heath might tease, but Jarrod knew his blond brother would never judge him and regained his confidence in what he’d done.

Glancing over at Nick, Jarrod saw confusion under the glare. He knew Nick often hid uncertainty under bluster and wondered if that was the case this time. If so… Well, he’d already bared all and Jarrod decided if he was in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound.

Jarrod moved to shallower water and stood. “What do you think?” he asked as he exposed everything in front of his dark-haired brother with his hands on his hips so he wouldn’t give in and cover himself.

“I... uh…”

Jarrod felt a bit guilty that he felt relief at the uncertainty in the dark rancher’s eyes and the snort of laughter he heard escape from Heath.

“Damn, Jarrod, that had to hurt!” Nick finally exclaimed.

“A bit, but not as much as you might think.” Jarrod had to chuckle. “I’m sure you’ve done your family jewels more damage busting broncs.”

“Yeah, but…”

Jarrod could tell Nick was trying not to stare. “You can have a closer look, Nick,” he offered with a grin. “It doesn’t bite.”

Jarrod was glad to see the discomfort leave Nick’s face. His curiosity got the better of him and when Heath came over, Nick followed.

“If you’re gonna show it off, you wouldn’t mind giving us a better look?” Heath asked.

Jarrod obliged by lifting his resting member and slightly pulling back the hood so his brothers could see how the ring was attached. Heath gave him a congratulatory slap on the back and Nick shook his head in disbelief.

“You got balls, big brother, and in more ways than one.” Nick’s voice held a note of grudging respect.

Heath winked at Jarrod as they resumed their swim. “You and Dave are going to have one heck of a time with that,” he said for Jarrod’s ears only. Nick had come to terms with his older brother’s love for another man, but they all respected that it still made him uncomfortable.

“That’s what I was planning on, Heath.” Jarrod winked back as he hoped so too.

*

Dave tousled Daniel’s hair. “Glad you could get away to cook me dinner,” he told his son as they stopped at the door to the boys’ dormitory.

Daniel swatted the hand away and then gave his father a big hug. “Me too, Pa. Only a couple more days of school before the weekend.”

“Can’t wait.” Dave grinned. “If the weather’s good, let’s go fishing.”

Daniel’s eyes lit up. “Great! Can we invite Jarrod, too?” He suddenly looked a bit guilty. “I know it’s early, but I’ve been looking into colleges. I was sort of hoping Jarrod could give me some advice,” he finished more quietly.

Dave looked at his son in a new light and realized just how tall Daniel was now. _He’s growing up,_ he thought with a hint of regret. “I think that’s a great idea, Daniel.”

“Really, Pa?” Daniel’s voice was full of hope. “I really don’t want to disappoint you, but Jarrod lets me help him out sometimes and I think I’d like being a lawyer. Jarrod says I’ll be a good one if that’s what I want.”

Dave slung his arm around the boy’s, _almost a young man’s,_ shoulders and told him firmly but with a grin, “You could never disappoint me, son. And I can’t think of anyone’s footsteps I’d rather have you follow than Jarrod’s.”

Daniel smiled widely. “Thanks, Pa!” He started towards the school, turned back and waved. “See you Friday!”

Dave looked at the setting sun. He’d be later meeting Jarrod than the note he’d sent said, but spending time with his son was important to Dave and he knew Jarrod understood. Family was important to his lover as well and Dave could only hope that Jarrod hadn’t decided just to head home.

But good fortune was with him when he saw the glow of light from behind the closed drapes of Jarrod’s office. He took the steps two at a time, entered the empty outer office and tapped on the inner door. “Jarrod? You still here?” The door opened and before Dave could react, he was pulled inside with the door locked firmly behind him and strong arms holding him while warm lips kissed him fervently. Dave surrendered to the embrace and returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands eagerly unfastening the buttons of Jarrod’s shirt to touch the smooth skin underneath. “Damn, I missed you,” he breathed when Jarrod finally let him come up for air. “But if this is the way you greet me, I reckon both of us should leave town more often.”

“Heaven forbid,” Jarrod growled playfully. “If we never left each other again, it would be too long.” He grabbed Dave by the edges of his vest to pull him over to the sofa in one corner before he pushed him down, straddled his legs and started to undress him. Dave just lay back and let Jarrod manhandle off his clothes while an insistent tongue worked its way around all corners of Dave’s mouth. He wasn’t used to Jarrod taking the initiative so forcefully and was determined to enjoy it.

Jarrod pulled off Dave’s boots and pants, then returned to lie across him and kiss him some more while his hand started to stroke Dave’s cock. Dave wasn’t about to let Jarrod do all the work, so he unbuttoned Jarrod’s pants to find something to play with himself. But when he took Jarrod’s hard, smooth shaft in his hand, Dave felt something that hadn’t been there before.

Dave pulled back in surprise. “Jarrod…” He looked into those wonderful blue eyes to find them glinting with mischief and a bit of fear and embarrassment as well. “What have you been up to?”

Jarrod sat up, still straddling Dave’s legs and his cock jutted out of his pants to give Dave an excellent view. Dave reached out to touch the smooth gold ring that was embedded in the tip.

“I met someone once who had one,” Jarrod explained quietly. “I thought…” He looked away and then met Dave’s eyes with his own, confidence and a hint of challenge in their blue depths. “I was hoping you might like it.”

Dave ran a finger over the metal and caused the ring to slide. At Jarrod’s slight gasp, Dave took it and pulled lightly to make his lover gasp even louder. “Hmmm…” he mused thoughtfully as he propped himself on his elbows, moved his head closer and sucked the end of Jarrod’s cock into his mouth, ring and all. It was different, but not at all unpleasant and the look on Jarrod’s face told him everything. “So you going to use that thing the way it was intended?” Dave asked with a seductive grin. He slithered out from under a surprised Jarrod and got to his knees with his chest resting on the sofa and his ass in the air.

“I was worried,” Jarrod said and Dave responded by grabbing Jarrod around the back of the neck and bringing him down for a slow kiss.

“I like it, Jarrod,” Dave said simply. “Never even considered such a thing before, but it’s pretty hot. And I can’t wait to have you stroke me inside with it.”

Jarrod rested his forehead against Dave’s for a moment before he knelt behind his lover. He kissed his way across Dave’s back and then Dave felt the exquisite sensation of his buttocks being spread apart and Jarrod’s tongue lapping at his ass. Dave groaned with pleasure as Jarrod pushed into his tight hole while his hand reached around to stroke Dave’s cock. Dave closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of his lover’s nose pressed into the crease of his ass along with the other delights his tongue was bringing. Jarrod took him almost to the edge before he backed off.

Then Dave felt the tip of Jarrod’s penis press against him along with the smooth, hard metal. He almost felt a pop when the head and ring slipped through, but Jarrod had obviously taken care to oil himself while he’d been pleasuring Dave. He pushed in and that was when Dave felt the ring glide against his prostate. The feeling was so intense that Dave came instantly in Jarrod’s hand.

“Oh my god, Dave!”

Dave felt the same sensation again as Jarrod buried himself and started fucking him mercilessly. Dave cried out as the hard metal stroked against him over and over and almost blacked out from the intensity of the prolonged orgasm. He felt Jarrod shudder inside him and the feeling of the ring eventually leaving his ass was exquisite, but Dave still wasn’t able to make himself move.

“Damn, Jarrod,” he muttered as Jarrod collapsed beside him and rested his head on Dave’s shoulder. “You can do things for me anytime.” He twisted his head and kissed his lover. “And I like it when you decide to take charge. You don’t very often.” Dave could see Jarrod was about to offer an apology, so he cut him off with his lips as he reached down to gently pull and twist the ring. “But I’m getting ideas of what to do with this that are gonna blow your mind,” he breathed in Jarrod’s ear as Jarrod gasped. Yes, Jarrod was full of surprises and Dave started plotting about the fun they could have with his lover’s new adornment.


End file.
